ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Comic BomBom
was a monthly Japanese manga magazine published by Kodansha and targeted at elementary school boys. Each issue had 700+ pages, with 80 of them being full-color advertisements. Similar to its rival CoroCoro Comic, it featured tie-ins with game makers and toy makers but toward the end of its run had less of that. History Comic BomBom was established in 1981. The first issue was published on October 15, 1981. Mobile Suit Gundam was extremely popular at that time. Although the Gundam boom is centered at the higher age group, the fire slowly spread to the lower age group in the form of gunpla and thus it was decided to mainly publish gunpla content. Many popular series were published in Comic BomBom like the SD Gundam series, Rockman series and Medarot series, just to name a few. In September 1996, Comic BomBom s popularity decline started once the Pokémon Boom began. CoroCoro Comic began to run manga based on popular franchises, such as Mushiking, Pokémon, and Beyblade. Meanwhile, BomBom stuck with Gundam and original manga. BomBom then fell into its Dark Age, with King of Bandit Jing being its most popular manga running. In June 1997, Comic BomBom skyrocketed out of nowhere and began to rise to its Golden Age, due to the popularity of BomBom s new Medarot and Cyborg Kuro-chan manga. As years flew by, BomBom began to run more original manga than before. The magazine began to include small prizes in every issue. At one point, Comic BomBom s sales began to increase higher than the sales of CoroCoro Comic. But in 2005, sales and popularity began to decline again. In the January 2006 issue, Comic BomBom underwent a renewal. It features a revamped logo and a size increase from A5 to B5. The price remains at 480yen. Due to declining sales, the title ended in December 2007. It was replaced by Shōnen Rival.Yomiuri Online Retrieved 15 August 2007. Featured manga Note: Series with an asterisk next to them were currently running when the magazine ceased publication in Dec 2007. 1980sja:コミックボンボン#1980年代 *Spat Man X (Nov 1981 – Oct 1982) *Let's Go! Shun-chan (Nov 1981 – Sep 1985) *Himitsu Shirei 0059 (Nov 1981 – Jun 1983) *Little Fisherman (Nov 1981 – Jun 1983) *Soup Man (Nov 1981 – July 1984) *Fang of the Sun Dougram (Nov 1981 – Apr 1983) *Musashi and Kojiro (Nov 1981 – Jul 1983) *Shutter No. 1 (Nov 1981 – Mar 1982) *Hatesate Nander (Nov 1981 – Aug 1982) *Maki and Cal (Nov 1981 – Jul 1982) *Hoshi no Piiton (Nov 1981 – Jun 1982) *Bowler! Fighting Spirit (Nov 1981 – Jun 1984) *DonDokoDon (Nov 1981 – Jan 1982) *Hop Step Champ (Nov 1981 – Jan 1982) *Baku-chan (Nov 1981 – Apr 1982) *Cosmo Sorojaa (Nov 1981 – Aug 1982) *Conbini Enchou (Nov 1981 – Apr 1982) *Hakuriki Sensei (Jan 1982 – Mar 1982) *Plamo-Kyoshiro (Feb 1982 – Nov 1986) *Aura Battler Dunbine (Feb 1983 – Feb 1984) *Armored Trooper Votoms (May 1983 – Apr 1984) *Ginga Hyōryū Vifam (Oct 1983 – Oct 1984) *Heavy Metal L-Gaim (Mar 1984 – Mar 1985) *RoboRobo Company (May 1984 – Feb 1986) *RC Kid (Jun 1984 – Mar 1987) *Mobile Suit Gundam MS Senki (Nov 1984 – Feb 1985) *Kikou Kai Gallian (Nov 1984 – Apr 1985) *Sports Robo Garrett (Nov 1984 – Apr 1985) *''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam'' (Mar 1985 – Feb 1986) *Fly! Rally (Aug 1985 – Oct 1985) *Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro (Saishinban) (Oct 1985 – Sep 1987) *''Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ'' (Mar 1986 – Feb 1987) *G.I. Joe (Sep 1986 – Feb 1987) *Shin Plamo Kyoshiro (Jan 1987 – Feb 1988) *Miss! Police (Apr 1987 – May 1987) *Osomatsu-kun (Nov 1987 – Mar 1990) *Yoroiden Samurai Troopers (Ronin Warriors) (May 1988 – Mar 1989) *Plamo Kyoshiro Musha Gundam *Hyper Frenzy Gundam Boy (Jan 1989 – Nov 1993) *Mobile Guit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (Apr 1989 – Aug 1989) *SD Gundam Gaiden Knight Gundam Monogatari Lacoa no Yuusha (Aug 1989 – Feb 1993) 1990sja:コミックボンボン#1990年代 *Gundlander (Jul 1990 – Apr 1994) *Dr. Mario (Aug 1990 – Oct 1990) *Kōryū Densetsu Villgust *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (Jan 1991 – May 1991) *Mr. Masashi (Sep 1991 – Jun 1992) *Rockman 4 (Jan 1992 – May 1992) *Rockman (Jun 1992 – Oct 1992) *Hayate Ultra Ninpocho (Aug 1992 – Jul 1997) *Rockman 5 (Nov 1992 – Sep 1993) *Fatal Fury (Mar 1993 – Sep 1993) *Dan Dan Danku! (Sep 1993 – Apr 1997) *Fatal Fury 2 (Oct 1993 – Jan 1995) *Rockman 6 (Oct 1993 – Dec 1994) *Rockman X (Jan 1994 – Aug 1998) *Mutant Turtles (Mar 1994 – May 1994) *Mutant Turtles 3 (Jun 1994 – Nov 1994) *Super Mario / Donkey Kong (Aug 1994 – Dec 1994) *X-Men (4-panel comic strips) (Aug 1994 – Apr 1995) *Plasmo Wars (Dec 1994 – Apr 1998) *The Men Who Created Rockman: The Legend of Rockman's Birth (Jan 1995 – Feb 1995) *Super Donkey Kong with Mario (Jan 1995 – Aug 1995) *Rockman 7 (Mar 1995 – Aug 1996) *Jing: King of Bandits (Apr 1995 – May 1998) *Street Fighter II V (May 1995 – May 1996) *Mutant Turtles '95 (Jun 1995 – Dec 1995) *Fatal Fury 3 (Jun 1995 – Jan 1996) *Mutant Turtles '96 (Jan 1996 – Oct 1996) *School Ghost Stories 2 (Jun 1996 – Aug 1996) *Super Mario 64 (Jul 1996 – Sep 1998) *Umi no Tairiku NOA (Nov 1996 – Apr 1997), (Dec 2005 – Feb 2006) *Rockman 8 (Feb 1997 – Mar 1998) *Rockman MANIAX (May 1997 – Feb 1998) *School Ghost Stories 3 (Jun 1997 – Aug 1997) *Medarot (Medabots) (Jun 1997 – Apr 1999) *Ultra Ninpocho Kotobuki (Aug 1997 – Nov 1998) *SD Gundam Fullcolor Theater (Nov 1997 – Dec 2007) * *Rockman & Forte (Apr 1998 – Jan 1999) *Beast Wars II: Super Life-Form Transformers (Jul 1998 – Feb 1999) *Small Giant Microman (Oct 1998 – Dec 1999) *Ultra Ninpocho Cho (Dec 1998 – Mar 2001) *Daikaijū Monogatari *Shin Musha Gundam Chou Kidou Daishougun *Chou Musha Gundam Bushin Kirahagane *Chou Musha Gundam Touba Daishougun *Super Life-Form Transformers: Beast Wars Neo (Mar 1999 – Oct 1999) *Power Stone (Apr 1999 – Sep 1999) *Medarot 2 (Medabots 2) (May 1999 – Jun 2000) *Kakutō Ryōri Densetsu Bistro Recipe (Oct 1999 – Oct 2000) *Medarotter Rintaro! Medarot R (Medabots R) (Oct 1999 – Jul 2000) *Transformers: Beast Wars Transmetals (Nov 1999 – Apr 2000) *Shin Iyahaya-kun *Cyborg Kuro-chan (Sep 1997 – Dec 2001) *Chou Musha Gundam Tensei Shichinin Shuu *Chou Musha Gundam Musha Senki Hikari no Hengen Hen *Doonto! Dragon Kid! *Herohero-kun *Shōkan-ō Rekusu 2000sja:コミックボンボン#2000年代 *Microman Red Powers (Mar 2000 – Jul 2000) *Medarot 3 (Medabots 3) (Jul 2000 – Feb 2002) *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children (Aug 2000 – Sep 2002) *SD Gundam Eiyuden (Sep 2000 – Jul 2002) *Medarot 4 (Medabots 4) (Apr 2001 – Nov 2001) *Medarot Navi (Medabots Navi) (Jul 2001 – Dec 2001) *SD Gundam Mushamaruden Trilogy (Jul 2001 – May 2004) *Crush Gear Turbo (Oct 2001 – Jan 2003) *Medarot 5 (Medabots 5) (Dec 2001 – Jun 2002) *Monsters, Inc. (Apr 2002 – Jun 2002) *Ultra Ninpocho Teru (Jul 2002 – Dec 2005) *Medarot G (Medabots G) (Aug 2002 – Jul 2003) *Little Buster Q (Oct 2002 – Nov 2002) *Mr. Driller (Oct 2002 – Jun 2003) *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Light & Dark (Nov 2002 – Mar 2004) *Metroid Samus & Joe (Dec 2002 – Apr 2005) *Cyborg Kuro-chan: Bangai Battle (Dec 2002 – Dec 2005) *Dr. Mario-kun (Jan 2003 – Dec 2007) * *Crush Gear Nitro (Feb 2003 – Mar 2004) *Magician Tantei A (Jun 2003 – Mar 2006) *Taiko no Tatsujin (Dec 2003 – Apr 2005) *SD Gundam Force (Jan 2004 – Aug 2005) *Musharetsuden Bukabuka Hen *GeGeGe no Kitaro R: A Thousand Yokai Tales (Jun 2004 – Dec 2005) *Spider-Man J　(Sep 2004 – Nov 2006) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *Q Robo Transformers *Transformers Galaxy Force *Kikai Wakusei Garakutania *Metroid Prime Episode of Aether (Jul 2005 – Jan 2006) *Ultra Ninja Manual Flash *Tarpan *Deltora Quest (Nov 2005 – Dec 2007) * *Monster Soul (Jan 2006 – Mar 2006) ja:MONSTER SOUL *SD Gundam Musha Banchō Fūunroku (Jan 2006 – Jul 2007) *Do Suru!? Paradise (Jan 2006 – Nov 2006) *Gon-chan (Jan 2006 – Jan 2007) *Ojamajin Yamada-kun!! (Jan 2006 – Dec 2007) * *B.B.D Big Bad Daddy (Mar 2006 – Jul 2006) *Angel's Frypan (Apr 2006 – Dec 2007) * *Star of Happiness Haghal *Gentle-san (Sep 2006 – Sep 2007) *Goki-chan (May 2006 – Aug 2007) *Boku no Shiawase (Jun 2006 – Jan 2007) *Goblin (Jun 2006 – Aug 2007) *Monster Soul 2nd (Jun 2007 – Sep 2007) *Roboo! (Jun 2006 – Dec 2007) * *Umi no Tairiku NOA PLUS+ (Jul 2006 – Nov 2007) *Bakeneko Anzu-chan (Aug 2006 – Nov 2007) *Totsugeki Chicken! (Aug 2006 – Dec 2007) * *Negima!? neo (Nov 2006 – Nov 2007) *Mobile Suit Gundam ALIVE (Nov 2006 – Dec 2007) * *Hotaruna Mystic (Dec 2006 – Dec 2007) * *GeGeGe no Kitaro: A Thousand Yokai Tales (Apr 2007 – Dec 2007) * *Kotetsuden (May 2007 – Dec 2007) * *SD Gundam The Three Kingdoms (Jul 2007 – Dec 2007) * References External links Category:1981 establishments in Japan Category:2007 disestablishments in Japan Category:Defunct magazines of Japan Category:Japanese monthly manga magazines Category:Kodansha magazines Category:Magazines established in 1981 Category:Magazines disestablished in 2007 Category:Kodomo manga magazines